Redemption
by DyloniusFunk
Summary: Tohru and the Zodiac members attempted a ritual to get rid of the curse once and for all. They failed. Now 30 years later Tohru must return to correct the mistakes of the past. Author's first fic, no pairings, please R&R Chapter 6 is up
1. Prolouge & Chapter 1

**Author Notes:**

Hello everybody. The names Dylan Stalnaker, but i perfer my online persona of Dylonius Funk. This is my first attem pt at fanfic writing, so please be kind :). This was an idea i had running around in myhead for a while after eading some of the excellent Fruba fanfics here. There aren't really any romantic pairings since i couldn't figure out a way to make it fit in the story. There will be action and some angst. I hope you enjoy and give lots and lots of reviews :P

* * *

**Prologue**

She kneeled down in front of the two stones, two simple memorials sitting out in the middle of nowhere. There were no other memorials to keep them company, they were all alone. As she quietly kneeled in prayer, she remembered back to a time several years ago, when the people for whom theses stones memorialized were taken from her. It was a moment that was burned into her memory like a cigarette into a leather couch. She would never forget and that gave her resolve. She knew what she had to do now, and deep down she had always known.

She stood up, and turning around towards the entryway to the underground base she saw an old man standing there. He had come to collect her

"It's time. Are you ready?" he said to her with hardly any trace of emotion. She looked back at the two headstones planted in the ground next to the ramp leading into the ground. If she was right, they would no longer be there soon. Even the fact that there were no bodies actually there, that they had been incinerated long ago, didn't comfort her. The memorial was something she had insisted upon wherever they sit up base, so that none would forget. She hope whoever took up command would see to her wishes and try and save the stones. Turning back, she looked the older man in the eye. "Is it even worth it anymore, Haa-san" she asked with a hint of sadness in her voice. For a second neither of them spoke, then the old man walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. A comforting feeling it was, it reminded her of better times, "That's not for us to decide rida-san, all we can do is what we can and hope for the best. For what it's worth, I will be with you until the end." She looked up into her eye and smiled one her trademark smiles, the one that could make any problem you were feeling go away. "I had no doubt Haa-san. Now let's go, we have history to make, or unmake as the case may be" Together they walked down the ramp into the underground complex. The ramp went down and slammed into the ground tightening up, leavening no mark it had ever been there. All that was there were two unmarked stones. Stones for those who would soon be revenged. Those who were left would see it done, in memory of those who were not. Together they would see this end, one way or another.

* * *

Chapter 1 

The two people who had just a few minutes ago been having a very emotional moment started walking down the long hallway to the elevator that led to their underground base. One of the few bases left in the AOTZ, it was vital to the effort, and in particular because it was also a lab where most of the weapons research for the war were taking place. And it was where Backtrack was located. The ability to travel through time, something mankind had only dreamed about. Now it was here, and it was to be used to a way no one, not even H.G Wells could have imagined. As they continued down gray sterile corridors soldiers and other base staff would stop what they ere doing to watch in awe as their leader walked past. For her part the leader had a smile or a wave for each of them, and in return received salutes from all the military personnel, even though it wasn't customary to do so. But for her they would do anything. That was the way of the AOTZ, The Army Of The Zodiac. And it's leader, Tohru Honda, had earned every bit of respect that she received. But for her, she sought none of it. Had she had her way, none of this would be as it was. This is why she proceeded down that hall with the old man at her side. Legends in the fight, they were an awe inspiring sight together. Finally they made it to a large chamber, where many high tech machines were hooked up. The center of the chamber contained a circular ring that was wide enough for a human to stand. This was Backtrack. There were others in the room as well. Two males, one with black hair on the neck and white everywhere else, and a young afeminent man of with blond hair, both in the earlier 40's Neither of them looked it though, it was more like mid 30's at worst. Tohru recognized them both from sight and despite it being a unmilitary thing to do, she could help but run over to her friends and give them both a big hug, seeing as how they hadn't seen each other since the two men were sent to the front lines for recon duty.

"Hatsaru, and Momiji, it's wonderful to see you both, I'm glad you could make it" said Tohru her eyes lighting up in joy at seeing her friends.

"Well the enemy has been moving quite slowly since that bashing we gave them near Osaka, so we've been able to let some guys off recon for a bit. I made sure Momiji and I were able to get R&R to see you off. I know the military brass doesn't think highly of us and thinks this plan's nuts, but I made sure they knew that if they didn't give me what I wanted the JDSF would be losing two of it's most experienced forward scouts" Hatsaharu seemed quite please with himself. 'Of course he did that by turning Black and nearly breaking a General's head open" Momiji added. 'Why you little twerp I did no such thing. I simply persuaded him a bit more forcefully than was required" Haru replied, a bit insulted by his friends implication. Tohru could only laugh as this went on, it was the same as it had been, the same Haru and Momiji. Momiji turned to Hatori, "So can this thing REALLY do what you guys say it can?" he asked skeptically, pointing at the device holding the rings in place. "The science is sound, and while I have some doubts considering the source, I don't believe we have any other options". "I wish they could be here, all of them" Haru said quietly, drawing everyone's attention. It was rare for him to get so introspective. Tohru smiled and put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her. "They're never gone", she said cheerfully, or as cheerfully as she could. "As long as we remember them, they're always here, with us.". That seemed to make Haru feel beter as he smiled and took Tohrus hand. "So how much longer before this thing's ready to try?" Momiji asked, trying to lighten the mood. Hatori turned to the device."We have all the components in place we simply have to wait until the power source has charged up enough."

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I'm starving. I say we have a nice lunch together. It may be the last time we're all together, and I want to cherish every moment." said Momiji. Everyone agreed that this was a good idea, so they headed towards the base cafeteria, not knowing that even as they talked and laughed, a dark presence elsewhere was deep in thought.

* * *

"Is this all accurate?"

"Yes my lord. Soon they will active the device and we will be prepared for the kill. I have managed to convince those fools that the defeat at Osaka was greater than it really was. Right now two divisions from Kyoto, Okinawa and Tokyo, are prepared to move at your will."

"Excellent, you have done well, General Koreno. Prepare your attack but inform the men that they are not to destroy the device."

"Akito-sama, I don't understand." Koreno replied.

"I thought you wanted to destroy this Backtrack device and kill the Zodaic leaders in one attack.."

"Oh no, my friend. I don't want to kill them. They are like children to me. I don't even plan to kill that foolish bitch Tohru Honda. Instead I want her to return. I have set in motion a plan to help myself from 30 years ago, and when all is done, the Junnichi will be in so much despair they will beg for my comfort and guidance. I will make them rue the day they listened to that foolish creature. Only I can provide their salvation, and when this is over, they will finally realize that."

"An excellent plan as always Akito-sama"

"I did not ask for your opinion. Now send me Master General Takinawa. He will be leading the assault and I have instructions on what to do once the device is captured."

"As you wish my lord."

The conversation ended, one participant wrapped in shadow in the back of a large room, and the other on the floor knelling. The smaller man on the floor got up and wandered out of the room. The man in the shadow stood near the window and looked out, looked out on the world he had created. _Soon now_ he thought. _Very soon everything will fall into place, and I will have my Junnichi back, one way or another. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes**

Hello again. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my little tale. I know I left a lot of things hanging but rest assured all will be revealed in time. A couple of quick things. First off PLEASE give me reviews, at least so I can know people are actually reading this little tale. Secondly a few clarifications. I had Hatori called Tohru rida-san. According to my Japanese phrase book, "rida" means leader. So it seemed like an appropriate thing for Hatori to call her. Secondly I am using the story from the manga, so Akito is the manga Akito and all that. I will NOT be mentioning the infamous "Chapter 97" spoiler, because it has no place in this story and because i have personal issues with it. I also want to thank Luna-Starr, my first reviewer:). I went ahead and made some layout and grammer changes to the first chapter, as well as removeing a piece of text that i had missed. It's nothing major, but it should make the first part more readable. I want to thank everyone who is reading this, and i do plan to try to do a new chapter every couple of days. I don't pla to makle this to long, maybe ten chapters or so. Anyway, many thanks again, and please review. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Back at the base, the group was enjoying a nice lunch at the quiet mess that was hastily setup, like most of the facilities that they used. It was only through the ingenious of the JDSF and the other Zodiac Army members that they had lasted as long as they had. The group ate for what must have been hurts,. simply talking, eating laughing, and remembering. Over the course of the meal, several other members of the Zodiac appeared at the base and wandered into the mess hall, much to Tohru's surprise and joy.

The first of these unexpected arrivals was Ritsu. He was tall and well build, with his long orange hair tied up in a long ponytail. Despite being close to 51 year sold, he still looked like he was in his 40's despite years of warfare. Reluctant to take sides when the family split first started to get violent, he was forced to decide when Akitos' forces struck the hot springs where his mother was hostess, killing her in the attack. This caused the shy young man to almost make a complete 180 degree turn around. He started volunteering for more and more dangerous missions into Akito's territory, and eventually earned a reputation as one of the fiercest fighters in the AOTZ.

The final Sohmas to arrive were Kiso and Hrio Shoma. Long married, the two made an excellent team when it came to leading soldiers on the battlefield. They also had a long standing personal vendetta against Akito. When they were old enough, they had decided they would get married. It was something both of them wanted and Tohru was more than happy to agree to it. She felt that it would help morale and give the AOTZ an image of what they were fighting for: freedom against Akito's tyranny. They had given birth to twins soon after that, a boy and a girl. Despite Tohru's please to find a safe place to live and take care of their children, the two felt obliged to help the family, especially after everything Tohru had done for them. So they continued to take part in the war, despite the risks. Unfortunately, tragedy struck. While on patrol with their unit, the couple learned that there had been an attack at their secluded Tokyo neighborhood. Afraid that Akito had learned where they were hiding, they left their unit and returned home. Sadly, it was too late. The twins were gone. Kisa became withdrawn for several months, even refusing to speak to anyone, even Hiro. Hiro had wanted to take a rifle and storm Akito's headquarters by himself, and the only person who was able to talk him out of it was Hatori. Tohru had tried to talk to him, but he refused to even listen to her. It was Hatori who finally managed to convince him that going to Akito would be paramount to suicide and that it would only hurt Kisa more. It took a little while but Hiro finally agreed with Hatori. It's been almost ten years since then. The couple continues to serve as Majors in the AOTZ. They have proven to be excellent tacticians and leaders, giving the AOTZ several surprise victories.

As the eating and talking began to wind down, Tohru asked everyone who was there to join her in a prayer for those who were not able to be there. They held hands and Tohru gave prayers to Ayame, whop had died to combat earlier that year. A prayer for Kagura, who had suffered a terrible heartache and had run off. No one had heard from her for over 25 years. A prayer was given to Tohru's mother, who Tohru always said waswatching over them and helping them. A prayer was given to Shigure, despite protest from most of the Sohmas, except Hatori, who remained silent. Tohru told the others that despite what he had done, Shigure had paid for his crimes during the skirmish outside Tokyo where he had been shot down, despite being well in the back of the army he was leading. Tohru said that she would pray for him, choosing to remember the Shigure who was a dear friend, not the desperate man who had made the decision he did. The others, feeling a bit ashamed by the way Tohru could forgive anyone, even someone as despicable as Shigure, agreed. Lastly the hardest prayer came. It was one that was still hard to do even 25 years later. It was the result of Shigure's crime and the cause of Kaguras disappearance. Silently, the Sohmas and Tohru gave prayers to their fallen comrades, friends and family, Yuki and Kyo Sohma. Tohru sighed and then smiled, feeling a bit better. She went from member to member, thanking them for everything they had done for her and for the cause, and then made her way to the control room, to prepare the launch. Hatori gave the rest of the family a queer little smile, as if to say something, and then followed her with the rest of them right behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:** Hello everybody. Mr. Crazy Writer Man™ here again. I hope everyone's enjoying our little tale so far. IK know some of the characters seem a bit different. I'm not just being OOC for the sake of OOC. Everyone has a reason for the way their acting, and lets not forget we've got 30 years of events that have passed. Anyway, this chapter will finally kick things into high, since the last one was primarily to get the entire well , fellowship if you will, together. I suppose fellowship works as well as any other word. I want to thank Luna-Starr for another nice review. I'm not one of these writers who demands reviews in exchange for updates, so anyone who reviews is greatly appreciated, Anyway, thanks again if your reading this, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Our intrepid group made their way back through the corridors of the base, back to where the Backtrack device was waiting. Tohru went into the room and walked over to a middle aged man in a white lab coat.

"Dr Nirigama, is the machine ready?" she asked him. He looked over some notes on his clipboard, and then turned towards the glass window attached to the control room.

"Well rida-san, the equipment is all powered up and all systems appear nominal. All I have to do is calibrate the system and lock on the coordinates. We can do this thing whenever your ready ' Tohru smiled and shook the young Doctor's hand. Nirigama-san, as head of the R&D Division of the AOTZ, had been one of the longest supporters of their cause. He was a fine example of the core supporters of the Army. People who had no idea about the curse, or the nature of the various Sohma family members. They were ordinary people who only wanted to do their part to help free Japan from Akito's mechanized domination. They had no idea that the Zodaic symbol was simply an icon for the Sohma family to use to rally those behind their cause. Tohru felt a large pain of guilt fill her thinking about the message she had planned to send. She was going to tell all the AOTZ of her mission. She knew that Akito would find out about it anyway, and she wanted the people who supported them to know that she wasn't running away. She knew that Hatori and the others would remain behind to work things out here, but she also knew that the only hope for victory lay in her mission. She knew that if she failed, the combined forces of the AOTZ and the military would not be enough to hold off Akito. Tohru decided she had waited long enough and that there was no point in holding this off any longer. She had already recorded a message to be transmitted to all AOTZ units and facilities in Japan, as well as those operating over seas in China, Korea and even some U.S territories, since Japan's neighboring countries had a vested interest in stopping Akito's power from growing. She looked into the control room and said "Please play the final message". Suddenly, Hatori stepped forward. "Wait one second please. I have something to say first." It was quite rare for Hatori to be this outspoken. He turned to look Tohru directly in the eye.

"We've given it a lot of thought, and we've all decided that we are going to accompany you back." This took Tohru back a bit, but she managed to keep her emotions in control. "What do you mean? We had always agreed that this was my mission."

"That's true" said Hatori. 'However we've talked about it and decided that we can't let you go back all by yourself. It's fairly obvious that the war is lost here. This operation is the only hope we have of stopping this war before it begins. None of us have any reason to stay here. And knowing where the information for this machine came from, it's a surefire bet that **_HE_** will has already either attempted to or already made one of his own. I would be surprised if he doesn't followed us right back there to give his past self an advantage. Our past selves need as much help as we can give them. And so we all agreed that we would be coming back with you. Come hell or high water Tohru Honda, the Sohma family stands together. We have so far and I'll be dammed if we break up more than we already have." Tohru was taken back by Hatori's sudden defiant stand. He had always been the quiet one, but now he took charge and looked like a real leader. All Tohru could do was smile and be thankful that she had such wonderful friends, no such a wonderful family. Suddenly a loud noise came blaring through the facility and an alert came on over the loud speaker

"ALERT! ALERT! AKITO FORCES SPOTTED! ATTEMPTING BREACH OF FACILITY! ALL DEFENSE ACTIVIATED!"

"Dammit they found us quicker than I thought" said Tohru. She turned toHatori "Fine, make sure the Code -1313 is activated before you leave. We can't risk leaving this equipment to make it into enemy clutches. And make sure the evacuation code is sent. I want this place to be empty hole in the ground before it blows." Then she ran into the rings and as she looked out at her friends, she turned to Hatori.

" Oh and old man" she said with a smile, "I had better see you on the other side" Hatori just smiled and said" You will, we'll all be there" And he turned toward the control room with a signal to activate. Suddenly the machine turned one, the rings started spinning and Tohru Honda disappeared in a flash of light. As the others started loading the boxes containing weapons and supplies to be transporter, all Hatori could think off was the past. _May the gods grant us forgiveness for our sins

* * *

_

**Author Notes:** Hello again. I deicded i would say a few words at the end of each chapter since i'm not sure if i'll be able to update as regualrly as i am now. Anyay, thanks for reading this chapter. Things are really gonna swing into high in the next chapter as our intrepid group meets thier past selves. And again, please give reviews. As i've said it gives me an idea if people are reading this. So again, thanks a bunch and i hope you enjoy the next section.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The whirring sound began to grow fast a and faster, until suddenly there was a loud BANG and then everything disappeared. Then suddenly a long tunnel appeared. It was white and had no distinguishing marks or features _Either I'm going back in time or I've died and am going to heaven _thought Tohru. _Either way it should be a good ride. _She could feel her self being propelled forward through the tunnel. And then, as quickly as it had started, it was over. She felt herself flying and then landing on the soft grass. She stood up an dusted herself off and checked herself over. _Looks like I made it in one piece_ she thought. Waiting to see if any of the others would be following, she decided to get a idea of the area where she had landed. She was standing in a small clearing, of about 100 feet wide by 100 feet long. It was actually where she had hoped the machine would place her. It was secluded enough not to attract much attention, but close enough to Shigure's house so she wouldn't have to walk to far. _Hopefully he won't decide to try to see if any other high school girls have tents on Sohma property _She thought to herself, grinning at the memory of her second meeting with Shigure and Yuki at her tent. Quickly she stopped the memory. Remembering the past was one thing but she had a job to do. As she was thinking, a sudden bright burst of light appeared and out from it came several large boxes. It was quickly followed by a much bigger circle of l9ight out of which came the rest of the Shoma family. Tohru couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the rest of them piled on top of one another on the ground. Helping them get free of each other she said "not enough time to do single transport I see?"

Hatori shrugged his shoulders "Well that and it seemed more efficient. The machine was supposed to be able to handle groups anyway. It was the exit I was concerned about"

Tohru pointed towards the path that led out of the clearing. 'As you can see we've landed right where I wanted to, about a 10 minutes walk from Shigure's. I'm going to take Momiji and do some scouting. I haven't had a chance to just take a nice quiet walk for a while. Setup the base camp, but be quiet. Now that we're here, the timeline has been officially broken. Try not to make to much noise, lest our past shelves decide to take a walk and investigate. I want rotating guard shifts, two hours each. Ritsu can go first, he never complains when he's on guard duty. Radio silence, unless it's an emergency. If you see ANY sign of the enemy, radio in. We'll deal with it from there. Any questions?" Hatori shook his head, he was used to Tohru taking command and everything she had said was good practical action given there circumstance. The part about the enemy worried him a bit, but he decided not to say anything. There were still at war, and there was no reason to assume they were completely out of the enemy's reach. Tohru mad her way to where Momiji and Haru were working to set up a tent. "Momiji-Kun, would you mind joining me for some scouting. I want to get an idea of the situation and your ability would be quite useful" Momiji smiled and jumped up. "Sure thing Tohru. Lead the way" They made their way out of the clearing, following a small path through the dense forest. Tohru knew about this place, she had taken the boys out here for a picnic one summer day when the weather had been to nice to stay indoors. It wasn't that far from the house. She turned to Momiji and gave a silent nod. Momiji knew what she was saying and quietly closed his eyes, as if concentrating on something. Suddenly he turned invisible and proceed to move as quietly as possible through the woods to approach the house from a different direction. Tohru continued down the path until she thought she heard some noise. Suddenly a thought came into her head. She had no idea what day it was. The plan was to go back a week before the Incident, but in all the confusion off trying to get out ahead of the attack, she hadn't confirmed the date. Being careful to check that no one was around, she tapped a button on her watch. "Riceball to Bones, come in". Over the radio came Hatori's amused response "Tohru you don't have to use our code names here, there's no one to listen in". Tohru rolled her eyes and said "It's better to be safe than sorry isn't it? Anyway, I need you to confirm the exact date we arrived" "Roger" came the response. A few seconds of silence then "My equipment tells me that we have arrived on May 16th, 2002." So a week or so before the Incident. Now all they have to do is intercept them before then, and make sure the Ritual is done properly. She then noticed that there was another path intercepting the one she was on. She realized that this was the path that led to Yuki's secret base. Then the sounds of people talking came down the path. Immidently recognizing the voices as belonging to herself and Yuki, Tohru hid herself in the foliage and watched as the two passed by the intersection they had walked by dozens of times before, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. She could hear them talking about what vegetables they were going to pick this time, and Tohru was asking Yuki what she should cook for dinner. It was hard for the older Tohru not to jump right out of the bushes and grab Yuki right then and there. She knew it would be hard to see him and Kyo again after so many years, but she hadn't prepared herself for it, and suddenly here it was right in front of her. A look back at happier, simpler times. As the two of them passed safely by, she sighed. It was time to move on. She was surprised to receive a call in her earpiece. "Tohru, this is Momiji. Perimeter is secure. No sign of enemy signals. All occupants present and accounted for."

"Roger that Momiji. You can return to camp if you want. I'm going to check on the house myself in a minute" Momiji replied" Actually if it's ok I'm going to stay for a bit longer. It's nice to just watch and remember the old days. I can't remember if I drop by the house to visit anytime close to the Incident" Tohru grinned and said "That's fine Momiji. If fact I'll join you. I just saw Yuki and myself on the trail. I suppose you can't get out of the waster once your halfway in. I might as well go see Kyo and Shigure, and get it over with. Hold tight Momiji, I'll be there in a second" She turned off her communicator, and with a deep thought, pop out of existence to reappear next to Momiji several feet from the house.

* * *

**Author Notes: **I'm a big stinker aren't I, leaveing on such a cliffhanger XP. I really wasn't planning on leavening this chapter on such a cliffhanger, but it seemed like a natural place to end it. I had been planning this section in my head for a bit, and wasn't really sure how to handled it. The idea of having old Tohru hid and watch her younger self and Yuki on the way to the secret base came to me at the last minute. I wanted Tohru to have an encounter with at least one of the three guys before they all met at the house and since she was already in the woods, I figured having her watch them go to the garden seemed like a good way to do that. I'm, honestly not sure if there are any other paths thought he woods neat Shigure's house, so if anyone has any license art books with drawings and maps, I apologize. I hope you found it an interesting ready anyway. I'm sure many of you are also wondering why Momiji is turning invisible and why Tohru can teleport. Well as I said, everything will get explained in time. I'm slowing introducing elements of the plot, and I hope it intrigues you enough to want to read more. So again, thanks for reading, and I'll see you again for Chapter 5. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Tohru appeared right next to Momiji about 30 feet from the front porch of the house. She could hear Kyo and Shigure inside, arguing about something. Shigure was being his usual self, making jokes and whining at Kyo's abuse, which in turn just got Kyo madder. Tohru looked at Momiji said " Would you mind heading back to the camp and seeing if Haa-san needs any help setting up? I want to try to make contact and I think it will be easier if it's just me. I'll call the rest of you when I've gotten them to trust me and listen to our story" The lie was thick, and Tohru knew she had probably spoken faster than she should have, but it was no matter ; Momiji saw right threw it and smiled. It was only appropriate after all, since even though she had meant so much to the entire family, she was closest to those three. "All right Tohru, I'll head back and give the others a hand setting up. Knowing Haru, he's probably gone Black fighting with the tent rods like that time we were on extended patrol and the noise brought down an entire squad of Marauders on our heads. I still give him crap about that." Momiji said giggling as he ran off, making sure to cloak himself so that he wouldn't be noticed by unexpected passerby's.

* * *

_Well this is it. How the heck do I do this, just walk up and say" Hi, I'm Tohru Honda from 30 years in the future, how are you guys?"_ She thought, watching the inside of the house carefully, trying to find a good spot to approach. She was able to get a good spot that gave her a direct view into the parlor, where Kyo was laying on the floor watching TV. _Stretched out like a cat, how appropriate_ she thought with a slight chuckle. Suddenly she saw Kyo's head perk up and he looked behind _Goddamit, to much noise. crouch down baka, crouch down. _She laid down on the ground and made sure not to move even an inch. The outfit she was wearing was a standard issue AOTZ uniform with many interesting features. One of them was an auto camouflage feature that enabled her to blend into a number of environments. Kyo leaned out and looked around the edge of the woods surrounding the house, then shrugged and flopped back down on the floor in front of the TV. _Wow, that was close. Maybe I should wait for the others to come. _But she knew that wasn't an option. They were on a time budget that as quickly running out. She had no reason to believe that they could be followed back in time but she saw no reason to delay any further than necessary. It was with a great relief that she heard a laughing sound coming from the path leading back to Yuki's garden. She knew it must mean that Yukio and her past self were returning. She watched as the two of them entered the house. A After about a minute, she decided it was time _Oh gods why is my stomach acting up, it's not like I'm hoping they'll propose to me, nor is it like I'm coming back from the dead. They should be more shock to see me, being all old and such. _Such thoughts were not enough to calm down her nerves. As much as she had tried to hide it, the last 25 years had been hell. AT the beginning of the fight, Yuki and Kyo had been like solid rocks in a raging river. Steadfast, they never wavered from what needed to be done. They had taken command and help organize the initial resistance to Akito's power. They had been there to oversee the construction of the first bases and to enlist support from the JDSF. It had been hard at first, the military hadn't believed that Akito could do the things he claimed he could do. But when the first army of Organicorg soldiers marched against Tokyo, the military brass knew that they were in over their heads. That was the beginning of what would become the Army of The Zodiac, a force to stand against Akito. And those two were it's fathers as much as Tohru had been it's mothers. Yuki's natural charisma, and Kyo's determination made them excellent leaders. Thinking about them though would not help her now,. She had to be strong and go knock on that door. She knew that and so she forced herself to calm down.

_Ok, that's better. Here it goes. _knock knock She gently tapped on the door. "Wonder who that could be? Maybe Uo-chan and Hanna-chan are dropping by?" she could hear her younger self say. A slight pang of guilt began to grow ion her at hearing the name of her two friends, friends she hadn't seen since starting to form the AOTZ. To most civilians the leadership of the organization was unknown and Tohru had done her best to not let there be any connection between herself and Uo and Hanna. They never even knew if I was still alive or not, another crime I need to pay for. Suddenly the door slid open and she was standing face to face with herself, well herself of around 17 years old. The younger Tohru was quite startled by the person standing on there porch, examining with a vague sense of recognition.

"Hello there, can I help you?" she asked cheerfully, still looking as if she knew this stranger's identity "Yes, I'm looking for the residence of Shigure Sohma"

"Well you've come to the right place. Are you looking for Shigure?"

"Yes actually. I have a message for him and for the other Sohmas who live here. I believe there's a Yuki Sohma and a Kyo Sohma living here?" Her younger self was a bit surprised that this apparent stranger knew who lived here, but it didn't seem to bother her too much. Tohru probably figured that her younger self would assume it was just someone from the main house or perhaps someone involved in Shigure's novel business. But the older one couldn't stop now that she had the ball rolling "Would it be a problem if I came in? I really need to speak with them right away" _If I can get my younger self to think she's been rude, she'll be sure to invite me. I sure was easy going back then. _Sure enough, Tohru began to apologize for imagined offenses.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry. Yes please come in. Would you like some tea? I can make some right away while you speak with the Sohmas" Older Tohru shook her head and said

"I appreciate it very much. However what I have to say involves you as well. I apologize for not being more direct" A bit confused now, Toru simply shrugged and said  
"Ok, well let me get the others and I'll tell them we have company" As her younger self strolled up the stairs to Yuki's bedroom, Tohru clicked on her headpiece

"Riceball to Bones, I am inside target location. Proceed to target once base is secure. Bring all defensive equipment, establishment of defensive perimeter a top priority. Riceball out" and then adjusted her earpiece so it was out of sight. She trusted that Hatori and the others would soon be here. By that point hopefully she will have gotten the Sohmas to believe her story.

* * *

At that point Tohru came downstairs with Yuki behind her. Shigure popped his head out from his study and looked into the living room "Tohru, who is the guest?" he said. She looked at him with a bit of a surprise "I'm sorry Shigure I thought you knew her. She said she was here to speak to you." "Well I never forget a face, especially not one so lovely as that" SMACK 'Owwwwie. Tohru Kyo is hitting me!" Shigure whined in that comedic way of his. Kyo had snuck up behind Shigure and smacked him as he came into the living room "If you weren't such a Hentai Inu I wouldn't have to" he mumbled. Suddenly he saw the guest sitting at the table. "Who's the guest?" he asked. " She said she has a message for you, Yuki and Shigure" Tohru cheerfully said. _Man was I always so cheerful back then? I guess I never noticed it. Man now I wish someone had said to me "Ok Tohru you're at about a 10, we need you at about a six" _Chuckling a bit at her little joke, she didn't notice Yuki coming down the stairs. He looked just as handsome as he did the last time she saw him, and Kyo as well. _No! Bad thoughts. Mission first, then flirting. I remember that was stressed highly in the officers training manual. _truthfully she had never taken any kind of official training for her role as AOTZ leader, but making little jokes like that sometimes helped her keep focus on the mission. She looked up and said "I need you gentlemen to please sit down. You to Miss Honda, I have something important to tell all of you." The others looked a bit suspicious but surprisingly enough they did what she asked them to do. She didn't even have to use the Voice on them. _OK this is it. Better get it all out at once. _" I know you're looking at me like you know me from somewhere. My name is Tohru Honda. I am the Tohru Honda from the year 2032. And I have returned for two reasons. One, to fix a terrible mistake that results in 30 years of war. And two, to possibly break the Zodiac Curse."

* * *

**Author Notes:**Well another lovely chapter finished. First off i think i'm going to have to do what i didn't want to do and ask for a mininum amount of reviews before i post the next part. I have a lot of school stuff i need to do right now and while i'm enjoying writing this, i really need some feedback on it. So i'm gonna say i need 5 reviews before i post the enxt chapter. I think that's reasonable. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. We finally get to Shigure's place. I'm really not looking forward to this part. It was easier to write from the point of view of 30 years later. But it's going to be tricky to write the characters as they are in the show and manga. Nevertheless i will do my best. I also want to start catalouge what kind of pwoers we seen manafest from out heroes so far. These pwoers are not a fluke and will be explained later on. So far we've seen 

Momiji:Invisibility

Tohru: "The Voice"

More will appear of course as the tale goes on. I will try to get the next chater written as soon as i can. And as soon as i get 5 mor more reviews it'll pop up. Luna-starr, i want to thank you again for being my one and so far only reviewer and hope you, and everyone else, is enjoying the story. I'm having fun writeing it. It's kinda a Fruba meets T2 thing, but i think it's fun. This chapter was nice because i did a lot of Tohru thoughts which i thought gave it a bit of comedy. Anyway, take care and we'll speak again in Chapter 6.

**

* * *

**


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Notes:Hello again. I know i said i wouldn't update without 5 reviews, but i decided, frell it. I want to work on this story for myself, if you review, your super and i love ya. if not, then i'm neutral :).I want to thank everyone who's reviewed again, i really appreciate it. I want to also give a shout out to my newest review, Sango17. Thanks for your kind words, they are most appreciated.:)

This chapter wasn't quite what i origionally planned. I was going to have there be an elebartore dialogue scene where Tohru had to convince them who she was. I decided it was dragging the story and we needed to get to the action. So i simply wrote up a description of her telling them her memeories of the night of Kyo's transformation. For you Dungeons and Dragons plasyers reading, think of it as simply rolling a Bluff check as opposed to roleplaying the interaction out. Hopefully Tohru rolled a Natural 20 :P. Anyway, hope you enjoy and i'll see you on the next one.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Silence. All that filled the room was silence. It was the kind of silence you could hear a pin drop In. Not surprising really, when one considers the magnitude of what had just been revealed. The unknown women had just revealed that she was in fact Tohru Honda, only from 30 years in the future, come back in time to prevent a air. _Frankly the Sohmas are taking it much better than I would have_. Finally, one of them decides to break the awkward silence with a question, one that makes perfect sense to ask, and of course the one to ask it is Kyo.

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you high?" Yup, leave it to Kyo to cut straight to the point. It would appear as if the Tohru from the future had been expecting a similar reaction, because all she could do was just start grinning from cheek to cheek. "You are exactly like I remember Kyo. I knew that would be how you would react" she said, laughing all the while. Of course this didn't help Kyo's mood any. Figuring it was best to cut straight to the point she said" ok calm down Kyo. Look I'm not nuts or some crazy con women. I am Tohru Honda, the same person who's sitting right over there" and she pointed at her younger self, who up to this point had been trying to stay out of sight, trying to comprehend what was happening. She sighed and thought to herself _I need to speed this up. Time to roll the dice I suppose.

* * *

_

'Ok look. I wish we had more time, time to run tests and other stuff like that, but I don't have time, and I need your help if my mission is to succeed. I need you to believe that I am who I say I am. So here's what we do. You decide on a question, something only the real Tohru would know. If I can answer it, you agree to gather the others, and listen to my story. If not, I leave and you never hear from me again, and the future will proceed as planned, to the ruin of all" _Ok maybe I bit dramatic, and a little bit like something Galadriel might say but I'm on a time crunch_

Kyo thought about this for a second, and looked over at Shigure and Yuki. They hadn't said anything, but Shigure nodded in approval and Yuki said "Very well, we accept your challenge. We will come up with a question." And with that the four of them left. With a sigh, Tohru clicked on her communicator. "Rice ball to Bones, come in"

* * *

'Bones here" said the familiar voice. "I've made contact. They have not accepted me at face value, as i predicted. I agreed to answer a question about my past to convince them." Silence. She hated the silence, she meant that Hatori knew she had done something really stupid and was trying to comprehend it. He had done it enough time when talked to Shigure. "Ok Hari, you can stop with the silence, I'm not Shigure. I know it wasn't the smartest move. Hell they could throw a real curveball on me, but hopefully it will be something I can remember. I mean it's not like I've had amnesia, I still remember the times before the war, just not as easily as I used to." She felt almost like she was justifying the plan to herself. "Whatever you think is best Captain. Shall we proceed to rendezvous at the house?" "Affirmative. If this fails, I may need you guys to help me. I promised them I would leave if I couldn't answer the question, but I know I can't do that. Get here as soon as you can. All of you. Make sure to cloak the camp and leave monitoring sensors." "Affirmative. We will meet you at Checkpoint 1 in approximately 20 minutes. Bones, over and out" and with a click the transmission ended. Her timing was perfect as just then the Sohmas and her younger self came back into the room. All sat down around the table and looked at her. Shigure said" Well 'Tohru', we've decided that we want you to tell us….about Kyo's transformation"

There were two parts of her at that moment. One that was happy that they had chosen something she remembered vividly and could never forget. The other part was hurting at having to drag up such painful memories. _I think that's why they choose it. They're not stupid. The question is as much about my reactions as it is my words._ And so she began to tell them everything that happened, right down to the final visit to Akito. She made sure to take around 20 minutes so that the others could arrive. When she was done, all she could do was wait and see if she had convinced them. Yuki got up and walked over to her. And he took her hand. He looked at it, as if was examining it for something. Then he said the words she had been hopping for. "It really is you isn't it Miss Honda?" She couldn't help but smile and grab him, forgetting about the curse. Sure enough it was the familiar poof, a sound she hadn't heard for 25 years. After making sure that Yuki was all set, she jumped up and ran over to Kyo, to do the same. Without a yell of protest, he to transformed. All Shigure could do was laugh. He got up laughing, figuring he was next, but then she stopped and turned tom look at him. He saw a look in her eyes he had never seen before; hate, hate and anger. If she was telling the truth about coming from the future, it was obvious something had happened. Thankfully the awkward silence was broken by the doorbell. 'Drat they're here. Kyo, Yuki, you guys had better go upstairs and get dressed. Tohru…" she looked over and realized that she was actually speaking to her younger self for the first time. It was a weird sensation, talking to yourself. She shook her head and snapped back to reality" can you please take care of the boys?" She knew she could count on… well herself to do what needed to be done. With a nod she grabbed and rat, cat and a pile of clothes she went upstairs. The older one went to the door and opened it. Standing there were the rest of her team. Shigure looked over her shoulder and said "Hatori?" He was a bit surprised to see his friend decked out in some kind of military ensemble. Tohru however couldn't let them get reacquainted yet.

* * *

'Glad to see you guys made it ok. Take a seat, we got some time until the others come" She turned to Shigure and said' For the sake of time, I want to get the entire Zodiac in one room before I explain what's going on. **_ALL _**of them, including Kureno" She knew it was a tall order to get Kureno out of the Main House without Akito knowing but there was no way for the plan to work without all of them. And she still couldn't shake her feeling that they weren't alone. "I know it's going to be tough but I trust you Shigure. Call them all, and get them here. Then I promise I will tell everyone why I am here, and what I can do for you." Shigure nodded, as if he understood what she was talking about, and went into his office to make some phone calls. She then turnd back to Haru and Momiji "Pick up anything" Momji grimaced and said "Yeah boss. They're sent some through. Wither they came from our base or another machine we don't know. It's a pretty small group. I was able to collect this" He was holding in his hand a small device, an digital audio and video recorder An image appeared, and showed a group of sodiers massing in a clearing in the woods. She could recognize the leader. "Kureno" she said, and the others nodded. It was as they had feared. The enemy had made their won time travel device, despite intelligence to the contrary. And Akito had sent back his own second in command, most likely to try and convince the Akito of this time to take the command. The machines of the army were programmed to acknowledge Aktio as their master. If the one of this time got control of them, then they may have only succeeded in bringing their future to bear quicker. And without the Zodiac having the powers they would have acquired. She turned to the others and said" OK, it's a setback, but we make the best we can. Right now Shigure is getting the entire Zodiac here. They will most likely make for the Main House. We will intercept, and prevent them from taking Akito" The others nodded and as Shigure made his calls, they sat and planned out how they would save the future. 


End file.
